


Waves

by lferion



Category: Arthurian Mythology, The Prydwen Sails Again - Heather Dale (Song)
Genre: Caer Siddi, Drabble, Gen, Loss, Melancholy, Survivor Guilt, Yuletide, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Home came seven





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roswellian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roswellian/gifts).



> Thanks to the Usual Suspects, also Heather Dale.
> 
> Image originally from mini-wrimo 2016, day 22. Source is [this article](https://www.shutterbug.com/content/force-nature-photographer-ray-collins-captures-untamed-beauty-and-power-sea) on Shutterbug.

* * *

… Seventh wave on seventh sea, home came seven from Caer Siddi… 

The Prydwen would not sail again, not in this world, not on this sea. The green-grey waves swelled and crashed into spume and foam and rushing rivulets slipping down the rocks, seeping into sand, endless, restless movement, never the identical, always the same. Which was the seventh wave? Who the seventh survivor? Who the first? They were none of them the same as who they were when they left on that fey and fated voyage, not even Arthur himself. What had they gained? Cup or cauldron, grail or grave?


End file.
